the_vampire_diaries_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bureau of Secret Incidents
Das Bureau of Secret Incidents (BSI; deutsch etwa: "Amt für unerklärliche Vorfälle") ist eine Abteilung des US-amerikanischen FBI und untersteht allein dem Direktor des FBI. Das Hauptquartier des BSI befindet sich im J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building in Washington, D.C. Die Miniserie Vampire Diaries: Secret Incidents handelt von dieser Einheit. Geschichte 2010 Die Ereignisse in und um Mystic Falls seit 2010 blieben auch der Regierung nicht verborgen. Da sie allerdings keine erfahrene Einheit im Kampf gegen das Übernatürliche zu bieten hatten, überliesen sie es dem Gründerrat, gegen die Vampire vorzugehen. Am 7. November 2010 wurde der Rat allerdings durch Pastor Young in die Luft gesprengt, sodass es keine Organisation mehr gegen das Übernatürliche gab. Daraufhin fingen beim FBI die ersten Überlegungen bezüglich einer eigenen Einheit an. Da aber die bisherigen FBI-Agenten weder über die nötige Erfahrung noch über den nötigen Glauben an das Übernatürliche verfügten, musste vorerst eine andere Lösung her. So wurden zunächst bereits aktive Vampirjäger finanziell unterstützt, doch die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Regierung und Zivilisten führte nicht selten zu Problemen. 2016 - 2018 Schließlich wurde 2016 der FBI-Agent Peter Epperson damit beauftrag, eine Abteilung zusammenzustellen, die sich mit den Verbrechen der Vampire beschäftigen sollte. Dieser wurde durch die Vampirjäger auf Tyler Lockwood und Jeremy Gilbert aufmerksam und warb sie trotz gegenseitiger Vorbehalte für das FBI an. Nachdem die beiden ihre Grundausbildung abgeschlossen hatten, bildeten sie zusammen mit Agent Epperson die erste Einheit für unerklärliche Vorfälle. Verstärkung erhielten sie durch den Medizinstudenten Riley Levine. Doch Epperson war seiner Arbeit gegenüber wenig aufgeschlossen und glaubte selten an die übernatürlichen Wesen, von denen Jeremy und Tyler erzählten. So kam es dazu, dass er nur wenige Monate nach der Gründung der Abteilung bei einem Werwolfsangriff starb. Tyler übernahm (zum Teil aus Mangel an Alternativen) die Abteilung und weitete diese aus. Er warb die Hexe Mary Williams an, die vorher in einer anderen FBI-Abteilung arbeitete. 2019 - 2028 Als Viererteam gingen sie auf die Jagd nach Vampiren, Werwolfen und Co. Bei einem ihrer Fälle bekammen sie es schließlich mit Dämonen und allerlei böser Geister zu tun, wobei ihnen nicht einmal Alaric weiterhelfen konnte. So trafen sie schließlich auf den Hexer Thomas Carver, der auch als Exorzist bekannt ist. Nachdem er die Dämonen besiegen konnte, sorgte Tyler dafür, dass auch er zu seiner Abteilung dazustoßen konnte. Mittlerweile als Rechtsmediziner angestellt, begann Dr. Levine damit, die lebenden und toten Vampire zu untersuchen, wobei er sich auch selber Vampirblut injezierte. So kam es, dass ein totgeglaubter Vampir ihn schließlich angriff und tötete. Doch Levine wurde durch das Vampirblut gerettet und so verwandelte er sich. Tyler half ihm dabei, sich einzugewöhnen und die Verwandlung vor ihren Vorgesetzten zu verbergen. 2029 Schließlich fand Tyler seinen Freund und Kollegen, Jeremy Gilbert, tot in dessen Wohnung vor. Während alle annahmen, dass Jeremy eine Überdosis Drogen zu sich genommen hatte, war Tyler der einzige, der weit mehr hinter dem Mord sah. Daraufhin bat Tyler Alaric darum, ihm als Berater zur Seite zu stehen, damit er heimlich dennoch im Fall Jeremy ermitteln konnte. Da Alaric ebenfalls Jeremys Tod aufklären wollte, nahm er den Job an, obwohl er Angst hatte, seine Töchter in Gefahr zu bringen. Nach Jeremys Tod zwang der stellvertretende Direktor Tyler dazu, den tollpatschigen Agenten Alvin Miller in sein Team aufzunehmen. Auftrag Das BSI ist für Verstöße gegen alle Bundesgesetze zuständig, die von übernatürlichen Wesen ausgeführt werden. Dabei reicht die alleinige Vermutung, es könnte etwas übernatürliches an dem Fall sein, um ihnen die Zuständigkeit zu übertragen. So kann das BSI nicht nur Polizisten die Fälle wegnehmen sondern auch Kollegen des FBIs. Somit steht das BSI über jeder anderen Abteilung des FBI, dennoch findet die Einheit selten den gebührenden Respekt unter den Agenten. Viele nehmen die Abteilung nicht ernst und machen sich über diese und ihre Agenten lustig. Mitglieder Aktuelle Mitglieder thumb|200px|Tyler Lockwood * Tyler Lockwood (Werwolf, Abteilungsleiter) - Tyler Lockwood (* 10. Februar 1993 in Mystic Falls, Virginia) ist der zweite Abteilungsleiter in der Geschichte des BSI. Er lebt für seine Arbeit und ist meist gnadenlos gegenüber der Kreaturen. Er nutzt seine Kontakte und sein Wissen, um die Kreaturen zu finden und zu töten. Obwohl sich viele FBI-Agenten über seine Einheit lustig machen, nimmt Tyler seine Arbeit sehr ernst und ignoriert die Kommentare der anderen. Privat hatte Tyler seit Olivia Parkers Tod keine ernstere Beziehung und will dies auch nicht mehr. Stattdessen unterstützt er Jeremy und ist der Patenonkel von dessen Kind. Zudem verschweigt er dem FBI gegenüber, dass er ein Werwolf ist, da er befürchtet, dass sie ihn jagen würden. Aus seiner Einheit weis nur Agent Miller nicht darüber bescheid. thumb|200px|Dr. Riley Levine * Dr. Riley Levine (Vampir, Mediziner, Forscher) - Dr. Riley Levine (* 8. Oktober 1996 in Oakland, Kalifornien) ist ein Vampir und Rechtsmediziner beim FBI. Er stieß 2016 als Medizinstudent zum FBI, da kein angesehener Mediziner sich den Ruf durch dieses Thema zerstören wollte. Obwohl Riley anfangs nicht an das Übernatürliche glaubte, änderte er schnell seine Meinung. Mit den Jahren schloss er sein Studium ab und richtete seine Forschungen komplett auf übernatürliche Kreaturen aus. Deshalb ist er für die medizinischen Untersuchungen in den BSI-Fällen zuständig. Nachdem Riley allerdings beinahe bei einem Fall ums Leben kam, hatte er immer Vampirblut bei sich, das er nehmen konnte, wenn er sich verletzte. Allerdings tötete ihn am 15. April 2025 bei einem Fall in Santa Fe, New Mexiko, dennoch ein Vampir, wodurch sich Riley selber in einen verwandelte. Er konnte sich Tyler anvertrauen, der ihm half, damit fertig zu werden. Dennoch forscht Riley nun nach einem Heilmittel für Vampire, das nicht in seiner Menge begrenzt ist wie das Heilmittel. thumb|200px|Mary Williams * Mary Williams (Hexe) - Mary N. Williams (* 14. November 1985 in Montgomery, Alabama) ist eine Hexe und Supervisory Special Agent beim FBI. Sie ist in einem Hexen-Zirkel groß geworden und verfügt deshalb über ein breites Wissen über die Hexerei. Außerdem ist sie sehr erfahren im Umgang mit Zaubern, verfluchten Gegenständen und übernatürlichen Wesen. Sie übernimmt oft die Aufgaben der Recherche und pflegt die Bibliothek des BSI, wobei sie auch selber Bücher über ihre Fälle verfasst. Mary ist verheiratet und hat drei Kinder, zwei Söhne und eine Tochter. Außerdem pflegt sie weiterhin guten Kontakt zu ihrem Zirkel, obwohl sie kein Mitglied mehr dort ist. Ihre Eltern finden es dennoch gut, da sie als Agentin des BSI gegen Vampire und andere unnatürliche Wesen vorgeht. Mary spricht neben Englisch auch fließend Japanisch, Französich und Spanisch. Sie ist sehr interessiert an Kunst, klassischer Musik und Literatur. Außerdem geht sie gerne mit ihrem Mann ins Theater. thumb|200px|Tom Carver * Thomas "Tom" Carver (Hexer, Exorzist) - Thomas A. Carver (* 18. Oktober 1998 in Louisville, Kentucky) ist ein Hexer und Supervisory Special Agent beim FBI. Obwohl er ein Hexer ist, ist er nicht in einem Zirkel aufgewachsen, da seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall starben, sodass er zur adoptiert wurde. Er weiß nicht viel über seine leibliche Familie, allerdings hält er auch nicht viel von seiner Adoptivfamilie. Denn mit dieser wurde er eigentlich nie wirklich warm, weshalb sie ihn bald weggaben und er in mehreren Pflegefamilien und -heimen landete. Bald verlor er die Kontrolle über sein Leben, nahm Drogen, und als seine Hexenkräfte durchbrachen, hielt er sich bald selbst für verrückt. Er sah, fühlte, hörte und roch Dinge, die niemand anderes wahrnahm. So hielten die Ärzte ihn für psychisch krank, weshalb er in eine Psychiatrie in Asheville, North Carolina, eingewiesen wurde. Dort lernte er 2017 die Hexe Bonnie Bennett kennen. Sie erzählte dem jungen Hexer, dass er nicht verrückt sei, weshalb er neue Hoffnung bekam. Lange versuchte er, auszubrechen, doch dies gelang ihm erst zwei Jahre später. Er begann damit, seine Fähigkeiten zu erforschen, wobei er an mehrere zwielichte Personen geriet. So lernte er auch die schwarze Magie kennen. Schließlich wurde er Ende 2024 vom BSI angeheuert, um gegen Dämonen zu kämpfen. Danach trat er der Einheit bei. thumb|200px|Alvin Miller * Alvin Miller (Mensch) - Alvin R. Miller (* 25. März 2005 in Anniston, Alabama) ist ein Special Agent beim FBI. Er trifft nach Jeremys Tod zum Team, allerdings akzeptiert Tyler dies nur widerwillig. Alvin wurde ins BSI abgeschoben, da ihn kaum eine andere Abteilung haben wollte, weil viele ihn nicht leiden können. Gleichzeitig nervt seine arrogante Art viele Agenten. Alvin kommt aus reichem Haus und bildet sich was auf die Karriere seines Vaters, der Richter ist, ein. Alvin selber hat aus eigener Kraft in seinem Leben noch recht wenig erreicht, meist hat sein Vater dafür gesorgt, dass er vorran kommt. Alvin ist verlobt, dennoch flirtet er immer wieder mit anderen Frauen. Er wird von Tyler nicht ernst genommen und deshalb oft für einfache Büroarbeiten eingesetzt. Alvin hat zudem Schwierigkeiten, die übernatürliche Welt wahrzunehmen und zu verstehen. So weiß bisher jedes Teammitglied, dass Tyler ein Werwolf und Riley ein Vampir ist, doch Alvin bleiben die (teilweise recht offensichtlichen) Hinweise darauf verborgen. Deshalb ist er selten eine richtige Hilfe für die Ermittlungen. thumb|200px|Alaric Saltzman, ca. 2010 * Alaric "Ric" Saltzman (Mensch, Berater) - Alaric J. Saltzman (* 4. Februar 1976 in Boston, Massachusetts) ist ein Professor für Okkulte Studien und Berater des FBI. Nachdem Alaric wieder nach Mystic Falls gezogen war, kehrte er als Professor an das Whitmore College zurück. Gemeinsam mit der Vampirin Caroline Forbes zieht er seine Siphoner-Zwillinge Josette "Josie" und Elizabeth "Lizzie" (* beide 2014) groß. Diese gehen auf eine besondere Schule für junge Hexen in Mystic Falls, in dessen Vorstand Alaric ist. Tyler zieht Alaric öfter zu Rate, wenn er nicht mehr weiter weiß. Ehemalige Mitglieder * Peter Epperson (Mensch, ehemaliger Abteilungsleiter) - Peter B. Epperson (29. Juli 1960 in Show Low, Arizona) war ein Supervisory Special Agent beim FBI und der erste Abteilungsleiter des BSI. Er stellte gezwungenermaßen das erste Team aus Tyler, Jeremy und Riley zusammen, obwohl er selber nicht an das Übernatürliche glaubt. Deshalb starb er auch bereits einige Monate später durch einen Werwolfsangriff. Tyler Lockwood wurde sein Nachfolger. thumb|200px|Jeremy Gilbert * Jeremy Gilbert (Mensch) - Jeremy Gilbert (13. Oktober 1994 in Mystic Falls, Virginia) war ein Supervisory Special Agent beim FBI und Gründungsmitglied des BSI. Er war Tylers bester Freund und engster Vertrauter. Jeremy hatte mit seiner Freundin zwei Kinder, bevor er sich von ihr trennte. 2029 starb Jeremy überraschend an einer Überdosis Drogen. Allerdings glauben Tyler und Alaric nicht, dass Jeremy sich den goldenen Schuss selbst setzte, weshalb sie in dem Fall ermitteln wollen. Allerdings verbietet der FBI-Direktor dies, da er an eine Übderdosis glaubt und insgeheim froh ist, Jeremy los zu sein. Dennoch nehmen Tyler und sein Team inoffiziell die Ermittlungen im "Mordfall Gilbert" auf. Nur ihr neuestes Mitglied, Alvin Miller, ist daran (noch) nicht beteiligt. Hauptquartier 300px|thumb|Das J. Edgar Hoover Building, Zentrale des FBI. Das Hauptquartier befindet sich im J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building in Washington, D.C. und ist zugleich auch das Hauptquartier des FBI. Die Räumlichkeiten des BSI befinden sich im Keller des Gebäudes hinter Türen, die nicht nur technisch sondern auch durch Zauber geschützt sind. Nur der FBI-Direktor, sein Stellvertreter und die Mitglieder des BSI haben Zutritt zu den Räumlichkeiten. Zu diesen gehören neben normalen Büros auch spezielle Zellen, in denen Eisenkraut und Wolfswurz verbaut sind und die durch Zauber gestärkt werden. Außerdem befindet sich dort auch ein riesiges Labor mit Untersuchungsinstrumenten, in dem Dr. Levine regiert. Schließlich gibt es noch eine eigene Bibliothek, in der Grimoires gesammelt werden. Außerdem verfasst und sammelt Mary hier alle Informationen über das Übernatürliche. Trivia * Das BSI wird von anderen Agenten und Einheiten nicht ernst genommen, obwohl das BSI allen anderen überstellt ist * Obwohl fast jedes Mitglied nicht die geforderten Vorraussetzungen für eine FBI-Karriere erfüllt, wurden alle eingestellt ** Tyler hat keinen Hochschulabschluss (außerdem würde er als Werwolf vermutlich selber verfolgt werden) ** Jeremy hat nicht einmal einen Schulabschluss, außerdem hatte er 2016 noch nicht das Mindestalter von 23 Jahren erreicht, zudem hat er eine Drogenvergangenheit ** Riley war 2016 ebenfalls keine 23 Jahre alt, außerdem hatte er damals noch keinen Hochschulabschluss (mittlerweile schon, allerdings würde er als Vampir vermutlich selber verfolgt werden) ** Tom hat keinen Hochschulabschluss, zudem saß er zwei Jahre lang in der Psychatrie Erstellt von KolNorthman Kategorie:VD: Secret Incidents Kategorie:Gruppe